


Artistry

by Tac04



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tac04/pseuds/Tac04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet I wrote for a friend of mine. The Howling Commandos are in Germany their task to take down Hydra and are sitting around a campfire and talking. Pre-established Stucky. Minor NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

“How can you draw anything in this light?” Dugan asked, taking a swig from his hip flask.

“Huh?” Steve looked up from his sketch book to peer over the fire at his friend.

“That book you always have your head buried in.” Dugan gestured in his direction with the flask. “How can you draw anything in this damn light? I thought you artist types needed light to draw?”

Steve looked down at the pile of sticks and leaves drawn in charcoal. Dugan was right; the light from their lone camp fire barely lit up the page, making it a pale orange when it wasn’t completely in shadow. He had been Captain America for months now and he barely noticed anymore when he did superhuman things. Taking on a patrol of Nazis with his bare hands, leaping twelve feet in the air to clear a perimeter fence, running a mile in just under three minutes, picking up the jeep last week when the jack had broken, hearing a sniper in the trees, seeing in almost total darkness. They were all standard fare for the hero of the Allied Forces.

“We do. But one of the benefits of being a super soldier is being able to draw flowers in near darkness.” Steve replied with a smile. Dugan grunted and let the subject  
go, but now the others were interested.

“Flowers? How are you drawing flowers there aren’t any around here?” Gabe looked around their little campsite looking for any flowers in the clearing. 

“It’s almost winter, Jonesy. There aren’t any flowers around here.” James assured the Sergeant, his British accent deepening the y’s as they always did.

“I’m not actually drawing flowers, just sticks and leaves.” Steve explained, turning his sketch book for the rest of them to see.

“Jeez Cap! That’s great!” Gabe leaned further across the fire to get a closer look at the drawing.

“Oui. That is marvelous.” Jacques nodded, sounding genuinely impressed which was rare for the normally aloof Frenchman.

“It’s not that good.” Steve shook his head putting the book back in his lap and suddenly feeling self-conscious about his hobby. Excelling at being a soldier around his men was easy, it came naturally to them all since they were a Special Forces unit and it was expected from him to be the best since he was Captain America. But this was something that only he did and right now he wasn’t a soldier to them. He was just Steve Rogers. Despite all the shows and the photo ops and the movies, the super soldier still wasn’t sure how to be Steve Rogers without the Captain part. And having a bunch of the manliest men he knew of, who he’d only known for less than two weeks, tell him that this part of him was not only good but great? It was almost too much for him.

Bucky scooted over from where he was lounging on his side next to Steve and leaned over his lap to see the drawing. “You’ve gotten a lot better.” His best friend said, scrutinizing the drawing. Steve felt the fist of embarrassment tightening around his stomach let go at Bucky’s assessment of his work. He had no doubt that Bucky had read the tightness in his shoulders along with the blush creeping up his neck and knew exactly what it meant. And knew that Bucky’s immediate presence would calm him down.

“I’ve been practicing.” Steve shrugged, still a little shy.

“If I could draw like that from memory, I would draw Miss Catherine Dime.” Gabe sighed happily holding his hands out in front of him as if to imagine such a drawing.

“Girl of yours?” Bucky asked, taking the attention smoothly off Steve.

“Was. The best weekend of shore leave I’ve ever had.” Gabe replied, flashing his bright white teeth in a grin. The others all chuckled.

“Lindy Chou.” Morita said dreamily, joining the conversation.

“Good memories?” James asked with a knowing smirk.

“The best.” Morita nodded. His hands came up and his eyes unfocused as he imagined her, his voice taking on a poetic lilt. “Beautiful eyes the colour of jade, hair like silk, and lips as – ”

Morita continued to talk about the woman known as Lindy Chou and his rather vigorous exploits with her, no doubt hammed up for his current company. But Steve’s attention was yanked away like a runaway trolley as he felt the light pressure on the side of his leg. Bucky was still leaning close to him his head so close to Steve’s side his hair was brushing against the red and white stripes there.

The light touch was Bucky’s thumb moving back and forth slowly against the side of his thigh making the square inch of skin under the material tingle. Steve’s breath stuttered is his throat before he began breathing normally again. 

His catching breath was the only outward sign he showed to Bucky’s touch, his eyes were still focused on Morita, appearing to be listening intently as he mirrored the expressions of those around him. He didn’t need to look down to see that Bucky was doing the same imitation of paying attention. It was a part they knew well, pretending to be part of a social setting when their minds were both elsewhere. It didn’t matter if they were at the fair with some girls, eating together in a diner, or sitting around a campfire in Germany with no soul around for miles except the men at the fire.

Maybe out here it was worse though. Back in the city they could hide away behind locked doors and be free to run fingers through hair, hands down sides, lips could trail from knee to hip and an unsilenced cry wouldn’t bring a squad of commandoes running to see what was happening.

Here there had to be distance which was its own kind of frustrating torture. At least when Bucky came here to fight and he was left behind Steve wasn’t able to smell him, see his smile, or hear his voice. He didn’t have to be around the man almost every second of every day unable to do anything about it. But now he had to be with him, he just couldn’t have him. And it was driving him up the wall. 

Bucky’s hand shifted and his fingers dug into the bottom of his thigh, dragging out and up leaving his leg with a whisper of fabric. Steve’s heart leapt in his chest and started beating like crazy. It was so surreal for it to happen, after being a super soldier for so long his heart rarely got above a steady thumping even during the most rigorous fights. But he had absolutely no defense against Bucky’s touch. No serum soaked muscles, no emotional walls, and months of not being with him was crumbling his willpower like a sky rise being demolished. 

Bucky’s thumb started to move on his leg again, a little further back this time and something happened that hadn’t happened in years. Steve’s hand twitched as he struggled to keep control. He hadn’t meant to, they had agreed years ago that this touching in public could only happen if they were able to hide it perfectly. Nothing but their absolute control was acceptable to Bucky, he’d always been the one to put on the brakes to protect him. 

And as expected Bucky’s thumb stopped. For a moment Steve let himself breathe, thinking that Bucky meant to stop his teasing and they could talk later about his slip of control. Bucky’d corner him tomorrow as they were moving through the forest, giving them a few sort moments of privacy as the others marched ahead and all it would take would be a questioning look and Steve would tell him how he was wound so tight he could be the suspension of a Buick and all he wanted was to take him then and there.

Or better yet he wouldn’t say a word to Bucky’s questioning gaze, just shove the now smaller man against the tree and kiss him possessively like Bucky had done to him a thousand times before. Pin his hands to the tree and press their bodies flush, grinding his erection into Bucky’s, making him gasp into his mouth before he would take the other man’s bottom lip between his teeth and drag it out slowly, making Bucky squirm beneath him. God he needed Bucky, needed to take him then and there in the dirt and he didn’t care who –

A sharp stabbing pain lanced up his leg as Bucky pinched him overly hard. Steve was back in the now at the camp fire and not with Bucky in the forest the next morning. His men were all looking at him expectantly and his years of experience hiding in the open took over. He laughed and grinned at them.

“Sorry. Jimmy talking about his friend made my mind wander.” He explained, knowing they would accept the excuse.

“Well that answers that question then.” Dugan snorted, swigging from his flask. The others laughed, though Steve noticed Bucky was more reserved in his mirth than the others.

“What question?” Steve asked.

“Jimmy asked about you and Carter.” Gabe replied. 

Oh. That explained why Bucky wasn’t laughing with the rest of them, he still hadn’t had a chance to talk to him about her. There was always a Nazi patrol around, or a factory to destroy. This camp was the quietest they’d had it since they landed in Germany. 

He and Bucky had always been open about being with other people, though Bucky definitely had more success on that part than he did. Women do love a man in uniform after all. But Peggy was different, she wasn’t just a girl, Steve had her picture in his compass and that had spoken volumes to Bucky when he’d noticed it. 

Steve shifted slightly where he sat and immediately regretted it as the erection he didn’t realise he had rubbed against his pants. He covered it well with a small cough and a shrug, leaning his arms on his knees to shield it from the others.

“It’s… complicated.” He explained, hoping Bucky would understand what ‘complicated’ meant.

“Told you he was serious about her.” Dugan said.

“No. Not like that. Well, not… It’s just complicated. I’m not sure if anything will come of it.” He tried to fob it off with vague words. He really needed to talk to Bucky about Peggy asap. At least his problem between his legs was rapidly leaving.

“Who can say no to The Captain America?!” Morita asked, grinning.

“Plenty.” Steve replied and Morita and Gabe scoffed in disbelief at his reply.

Bucky pulled away from him and stood up. He shouldered his rifle and looked around at them with levity that only just touched his eyes. “While you lot of virgins sit here and lie about how many women you’ve been with I am going to go and walk the perimeter.” He joked.

“I’ll come with you, can’t have some Nazi sneak up on you while you’re day dreaming about Judy Douglas.” Steve put aside his art book and stood up as well, slotting his shield on his back with a casual air he definitely did not feel. He wasn’t sure if Bucky was creating the opportunity for them to talk or if the man wanted to be alone but he was going to jump on the chance to talk to him about Peggy.

“Judy Douglas huh? When do we get to hear about her Barnes?” Morita asked enthusiastically.

“If you promise to be a good boy and kill a whole heap of Nazis then I’ll tell you that particular bed time story tomorrow night, Jimmy.” Bucky replied with a cocky grin.

“Can’t wait.” Morita replied rubbing his hands together eagerly.

“Come on Steve. Let’s do this.” Bucky nodded to the dark forest and started off. Steve noticed the undertone of steel in Bucky’s voice and knew that they were on the  
same page with needing a Peggy talk. 

“Right behind you.” He replied, following him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any critique or suggestions I greatly welcome them. I'm not going to get better unless I know how to get there :)


End file.
